


fated sealing mishap

by kunnskat



Series: OCs Through the Fandoms [11]
Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Self Insert, Time Travel, the soulmate thing is mostly platonic really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunnskat/pseuds/kunnskat
Summary: Maybe it's a blessing. She doesn't have to worry about canon, she won't have to desperately try to fix it all to ensure it'll happen just like it had originally. She's fine.(She's not fine.)





	1. possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> An SI thrown into the DoS world before the birth of Shikako might change a few things. Especially if they're soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on posting the fic at all until I had like, 10 "chapters", but I had a weird dream and you never really know what can happen. I don't want to be unable to come back for a month only to see the 3 current drafted "chapters" all gone. Thus I'm posting the 1st one. 2nd one'll come out when I have 5 drafted.

Maybe it's a blessing. She doesn't have to worry about canon, she won't have to desperately try to fix it all to ensure it'll happen just like it had originally. She's fine. 

(She's not fine.)

Trailing a finger over the dark mark of words from someone who has yet to be born or has already died that are written at her wrist, she wonders if that means she'll still end up with Kushina, still become a parent, still die to save the village.

She thinks she can do it if she has to, but she'd prefer not to. Being close to someone like that... It's a lot more awkward to think about now that she's all wrong. 

"--ato," brings her back to the present and she blinks innocently at her friend when he asks if he'd even been paying attention.

She hadn't, but she can guess what it is he'd been talking about easily. He only looks this degree of disgruntled when there's a part of the kata he's struggling with. 

"Show me," it'll be easier that way and she won't have to pretend to know what he'd said. 

Shikaku bends and she reaches over to tap gently at his hip, "--you're shifting a little too much to the right. Try again."

He gets it immediately, like she'd known he would. He's a genius, it shows even at this age. Or. Maybe even is the wrong word. A genius is typically always so, isn't that right? Well, it doesn't matter. She won't be talking about this out loud. 

"Thanks," he grumbles at her after. She only smiles back, confident that he's not really grumbling at her, just the effort he'd had to put in to get it right.

"Shouldn't you be going home? It's dinnertime."

"Ah, told dad I'd be home late today," he shrugs and drops, looking up at the clouds. It's rather telling, but she doesn't run like her mind's been telling her since she first met him. 

"Ah," he'll tell her when she's ready, she's sure. She can wait.

It's all too easy to just lay next to him and doze a little, trusting that he's got her back if anything happens. Or she'll just stall to save him or something, she's alright with that.

"Minato?"

"Mm?"

"It's probably from one of my clan."

"I thought it would be," she cautiously admits, eyes still closed so she won't have to see him get suspicious about her. If it happens, it does, but pretending to be surprised will only make it worse. 

"Ah?"

"They sound clever. And you're my friend."

"Ah," Shikaku seems fine with dropping it then, so she curls up next to him and expects him to ask her more about it in a few days.


	2. meeting

She looks at her, gauging how much of the woman is her fault and how much isn't. Minato had been normal, and so she knows this woman had never existed. Should not exist. 

But she's Minato now and she may have destroyed Canon enough that Nara Shikako could be the heir. Could be a girl version of Shikamaru but motivated. Could be broken because Minato taught Shikaku so many wrong things. Could be Minato's fault all the way. 

She wonders if she has any siblings, thinks it's better not to ask. 

Instead she smiles at the woman that had spoken her words and speaks the words she knows must be on Shikako's wrist.

To be fair, Shikako looks just as startled and terrified as Minato had felt moments ago.

"Ah, I thought this might be the case. You are very young. I suppose I die, then, if this is the first time I have spoken the words to you?" oh, she knows she'll die, but the flash of guilt only cements it.

"I can't tell you that," Shikako tries to fix it, but Minato can't be fixed.

"It's alright, everyone dies. I am grateful I got the chance to meet you first, some are not so lucky."

"Ah, right," it's getting a little awkward, clearly, but Minato has learned to not give any shits and pushes through in hopes that maybe she'll have a little time with her soulmate before she has to go back and father Naruto. 

Maybe she can give Shikako something good to remember her from her soul words. So she can fall in love with someone else and know she won't need to be afraid that her own soulmate will show up and make it all feel wrong. 

If Minato can give her happiness, why shouldn't she?

"Do you have time to sit with me a little? I'd like to tell you about my best friend, you remind me a little of him. He'll be pissed to have missed meeting you, but I guess he will eventually anyway," she very carefully doesn't ask if he will, she knows she might get an answer she won't like. It's better to think he will and leave it at that.

What if she broke Canon so much that Shikaku doesn't get to raise children and so that's why Shikako is so clearly motivated and filled with knowledge on jutsu most Nara doesn't even want to touch?

"I do?" Minato smiles softly at Shikako, recognizing the question as an acceptance to listening. A conversation, the only private one they'll ever have.

"His name is Shikaku, he's an excellent Shogi player. Usually beats me. Do you play?"

"Ah, sometimes. It's easy to find players in my clan," of course it is, she's a Nara. Minato knows the Nara like she wishes she'd known his family, sometimes. 

Only sometimes, because she thinks that might mean never having been in Konoha to help save it. 

She wants to be able to save Konoha.


	3. enough

"Do I measure up yet?"

"Measure up?" 

"Ah, am I good enough in comparison to everyone, do you think?"

"Minato, that's the stupidest question I've ever heard you ask," considering how many questions she asks in general, that's probably got to mean something. Shikaku doesn't usually exaggerate. He'd said to her once that he doesn't like to, but she can't remember the context of that conversation anymore.

"Rude."

"You asked for it."

"All I'm asking is if I'm doing well. Not just as a student."

"I am aware. That's why I'm saying it's a stupid question."

Minato huffs in frustration but forgives him anyway. He says what he means and she'd wanted the truth, looks like she's got it. At least she's probably walking the line the real Minato has set for her well enough. 

"Is this about your crush?"

"Ah, no. It's... It's not really a crush," quick to deny it, she still colors a little. It's embarrassing. Really. There's no other reason!

Alright, so Kushina is a little pretty and even if she wasn't Minato, she'd still admit it. Mikoto is pretty too, but that doesn't mean Minato has a crush. They're aesthetically pleasing to look at, is all.

"You're always staring at her."

"She's got beautiful hair."

"Ah?"

"Mm, red is a great color for hair. I'm kind of jealous."

"You don't want black anymore?"

"Oh, I absolutely do. I wouldn't look that good with red hair, it's why I'm jealous. I can't dye it that color."

Not for lack of trying, of course, but it never lasts, which is probably why Shikaku looks at her like she's more amusing than troublesome.

"Tell me the truth one day?"

"...Sure. When we're old enough that we're always complaining about the good old days, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," he looks at me more seriously than he usually does and she only then realized she'd promised to survive for that long.

It makes her guilt at making friends with him and leaving him to grieve in 10ish years harder to bear. So much that she almost spills right then and there.

Except. Shikaku will be safer if she just keeps her mouth shut. All the way to the 4th war, but everyone dies eventually and at least she's got the reassurance he'll live to be proud of his son.

Sometimes you can't ask for more.


	4. luck

"You're different than I thought you'd be," Shikako admits quietly, like she's got a whole worldview that has shifted just by meeting Minato.

"That's usually how it goes," it's not that she's agreeing with her. She's been imagining what Shikako would be like ever since she found out about soulmarks. 

No one ever knows why they exist or what they're for, but there's theories and suggestions and so many possibilities. Not everyone gets to meet or remember those words on their skin. Either that or they just don't tell anyone they have. In this case Minato is lucky. 

Lucky enough to get to make this one thing in her life a good thing and let it stay that way. Because good things never last if she sticks around.

Not really. She's self aware enough to know this.

"That's... Not really what I mean."

"Feel free to elaborate, I guess?" awkwardly scratching at her head, she can't figure out what it is that puzzles Shikako so. If she'd expected a different soulmate, Minato can get behind that thought, but if she'd figured Minato would be different...? 

That's bad. Really bad, especially for Canon.

Maybe Shikako isn't even from the same universe, though. That'd be better, but also really not, given that it still offers Minato the chance of outright ruining the entire thing.

"I wasn't expecting the soulmate thing at all, and even then I guess I thought I'd be one of those that never met mine. Because that happens," which is such a strange thing for Minato to comprehend. It doesn't happen now. Shikako seems to think it's entirely common, however, as if people don't look for theirs all the time.

How'd that even happen? What reasoning does the future hold to make someone choose to not meet their soulmate? Do they follow the Canon storyline so closely that wholeness becomes a tainted, wicked thing?

"I suppose," the face Minato makes, though, probably betrays the lie. Still, she can wade through that issue as needed. "That does offer me the option of nothing but a good impression." 

"Right," her soulmate nods with a smile that's not quite a smile, but Minato'll take it anyway.


	5. hope

Looking up from her wrist, she blinks at Shikaku's frown even as it smooths out into indifference, "--something wrong?"

"...It's not going to disappear. You'd still have us either way."

"Did Yoshino-san make you say that?" only gets the amused Minato a roll of the eyes. 

"Would've said it even if she hadn't told me to."

"I didn't think you'd abandon me if it disappeared, don't worry. The touching thing is my habit acting up."

"Want to go to the Hospital?"

"No way, no one really wants that and you know it."

"Well, if you're going to go into specifics," Shikaku drawls out with a smirk.

"Funny."

"I thought so," he's quick to agree with her sarcasm, she's clearly taught him too well. Either that or brought out the sassy from within. Her fault all the same.

"--I met her," she's not supposed to talk about the mission, she's not even supposed to remember because she'd sealed those memories on everyone else. But she can say she'd sealed everything but the knowledge of her, if needed. No one will question that, both because Shikako is her soulmate and she'd not sealed the knowledge that there had been time travel involved.

Shikaku tenses to attention, waiting for the clarification he knows will come. Minato always does that, waiting for people to be ready to hear what she's got to say.

"My last mission, Chouza-san probably told you what he could already?"

"Ah," her friend's watching her like he thinks she might go off like some exploding tag or something. But there's a hint of curiousity in there, too, and she knows Chouza hadn't said a bit about her meeting her soulmate, despite only knowing she did, not who it'd been. 

"She's a Nara alright, we were right about that."

"Do I know her?"

"Not yet," but she's reasonably sure he will, she just doesn't want to say reasonably sure. Saying not yet means he'll get to meet Shikako, and Minato prays he will.

"Tell me about her."

"Well, she's not as pretty as you but she's a stunner for sure," she's quick to tease, a grin lighting up on her face. 

"Funny," Shikaku returns to her with a roll of his eyes. 

"I thought so," smugly retorting, the grin softens. "But I'm not joking. She reminded me of you. I think we'd have gotten along great if she could stay."

"Oh?"

"She had her own life to get back to, I couldn't keep her. And besides, she's happy where she's from. I'm happy here. Maybe it'll work out differently in the future but until then, this is fine."

"...Minato," it's been a long time since she's heard Shikaku speak so softly, kindly. "You're rambling."

"I know," she sighs and leans against him, trusting him to keep her upright and needing the physical comfort. "Sorry. It was a weird mission."

"Good weird?"

"Yeah. Good weird."


	6. friends

"You know a lot about this, is Sealing your specialty?" it's a good thing they're clearly both from Konoha, or she might've get smacked for that question. She's a curious person, though, she'd probably still have asked if her soulmate had been from somewhere like Iwa. If she'd have gotten to talk to them, she doesn't think she'd meet any Iwa soulmate until after she's had to end that war.

"Tracker," Shikako admits with a shrug, meaning Sealing must be a hobby. That's good, that she didn't feel forced to start studying it. 

"I'm not very good at tracking," Minato admits right back with a smile. She's got excellent eyes, which is still weird sometimes, so she can do it. Has done it. She just doesn't like to. There's a lot of ninja things she doesn't like to do, even if she's good at them.

"I know a lot about Sealing, however, if you'd like to talk about that. I noticed you seem interested in my Hiraishin," it's not quite an offer to teach her but it also really is exactly that. It'll also take a while, it's a conversation topic she never tires of. 

Shikako doesn't seem to have any other topics she desperately wants to discuss, though, so it's probably fine.

"I-- yes," the woman leans forward, interest clear. "You don't want any children of yours to learn first, though?" 

"You wouldn't be the first friend I've taught this to," considering she's seemingly friends with Minato's son, then all the better that she learns enough to recreate the technique for herself or Naruto. Minato is more than fine with that.


	7. dad

"Hey," she offers quietly, joining him on the bench. "Congratulations on the kids, I hear twins are a handful."

He peers at her like he hasn't slept in a week and she doesn't make a single protest when he leans on her, making her take his weight. Even though she's well aware it's not just because she's offering her support, but also to keep her from running off.

"I haven't gotten the chance to tell you yet, but I'm going to be a dad too, soon. Maybe it'll be twins and they can all play together, right?" she knows it won't be twins -- well, she thinks she knows but... -- and he's probably caught her uncertainty already, some days she doesn't know why she doesn't just fess up and tell him everything. 

If she can trust anyone, it's Shikaku.

"Want to see them? They're probably awake, I should get inside now anyway. Or Yoshino will hang me out to dry," she gets dragged up and inside, her friend not even bothering to wait for an answer. She'd probably have said no and fled as he got up, otherwise. 

"...Alright," it's all she can do to just nod, now, and follow along.

"You'll be Godfather, of course."

"Of course," she parrots back, uncomfortably aware that she'll be dead soon and won't be able to help him with them.

One of the babies are screaming, she thinks she hears the other start to when she gets closer, "--are they always this loud or is it just me?"

It's a joke, but Shikaku is grimmer than she'd like when he replies, "Shikako is very... loud. We've been told it's normal for some children. Shikamaru likes to sleep more."

"Ah, well--" is as far as she gets before Shikaku arranges her arms and then carefully settles the quieter twin in them.

Shikamaru is adorable. He quiets down in her arms, appearing almost to fall right asleep. Almost, because his sister is keeping him awake.

Minato watches Shikaku attempt to hush her, walking back and forth and humming a lullaby. It's... Not really working. She'll have to remember to offer a silencing seal for the room that they can put up when they're with them and they don't want to disturb the sleep of everyone nearby because Shikako is getting louder and she'd bet she'll hear her from the outside when she leaves. 

"If Yoshino looks anywhere near as tired as you, I think you both need some time to yourselves. I could watch them if you'd like? Get some practice for my own," the offer is out before she realizes she's said anything, but she won't take it back either. 

She misses babysitting her Goddaughter from before. And her siblings. And then there were those cousins of hers that she used to watch and-- She misses carrying around children as they giggle and smile and are so, so delighted to see her.

"I don't think you'd be able to handle a whole day," it's not that Shikaku sounds doubtful, just careful. She longs to prove him wrong. 

"Don't you remember me telling you about those babysitting D-ranks? I know what to do and if you feel the need to, you can check in every few hours," she's not afraid of crying children, they're easier to handle than war and killing and dead bodies.

"And if you're so worried, I can take Shikako-chan now and let her get used to me. Maybe she's just sick of your face," that last bit makes Shikaku smirk like she'd hoped he would, knowing her so well as he does. 

"Of course, your face is a lot prettier. I suppose if you want another fangirl," Minato settles Shikamaru properly in Shikaku's free arm, carefully taking Shikako in turn and hearing her wailing slow a little like she's not entirely sure what to do about this new person holding her.

"Well, if it's just one more then I think I'll live. At least Kushina won't mind this one," Minato laughs softly, mindful of the ears of the little one in her arms. 

"Until your own kid gets born, you mean," she'd wondered when he'd bring that up.

"I'll just bring Shikako-chan and Shikamaru-chan to one of those planned play-dates she's decided on with Mikoto, she won't complain faced with their cuteness," like Minato, Kushina folds over cute babies like wet paper.

"One day you'll have to tell me how you manage your time so well, as Hokage one would think you'd have no time at all."

"Sure. I'll let you know if you can't figure it out by the time you retire," she sticks her tongue out at him like a child and hears a hic between crying come from the baby she's holding. Looking down, she smiles gently at Shikako, "--not to worry, I know what to do."

Shikako will not remember this moment, she's sure, but Shikaku will. He'll one day look at the words that will form and understand everything Minato has ever said about her soulmate. 

The best part is that he'll understand why she never told him, even if it'll upset him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on, go take a nap. I've got them."


	8. trouble

"Looks like this is it," there's a sadness in her that she can't really explain. Her soulmate is leaving, yes. With her son, yes. And they're both important to her in their own way. She should be sad, knowing that. Except no one else here knows that Naruto is her son, even if they know Shikako is her soulmate. 

Minato could have told them, they'd have to forget it after this anyway. It'd be an easy explanation all things considered. It should be easy. 

It's easier to pretend it's all fine and let them forget and not have to deal with it at all. They'll remember that Minato met her soulmate and that said soulmate had to leave, but not much else. Other than the success of their mission.

They're both looking at her more so than her student and teammates, but that's fine. She's the one in charge, it'll all be her problem after this. 

"I'll be sealing our memories on this side. Do I need to seal yours?"

"No, if there is anything, I'll take care of it," Shikako seems to find it easy to promise, Minato doesn't doubt that it's because she won't be sealing any memories of this. They can keep a secret, though. Minato has faith in them. 

"I'll keep you to your word, try not to get into any more time-travelling trouble."

Those words make the duo grin with mischief, Shikako retorting, "--we'll see," and Naruto continuing, "--we're not Team Trouble for nothing!"

Minato laughs brightly as they fade from her senses and she's still smiling when she turns around and orders their team home.


	9. goodbye

"You're an idiot," her friend declares, and there's so many emotions hiding in those words that Minato's not quite sure which to address first. All of them are just as important, after all. 

She smiles anyway, just like she always does.

"That was the worst goodbye I've ever experienced and you know all the awful ones I've gone through," he sounds almost angry now. That's too bad, an angry Shikaku is a pain to deal with. Especially when she's about to go die for the village.

"You'll live through worse if I've got anything to say about it," she's just about to transport herself away when Shikaku grasps her shoulder, forcing her to choose between bringing him along or staying. She hasn't got the time to stay.

"Who is the idiot now? Hurry up and get back, I'm bringing the Kyuubi out of the village."

"They can manage without me. Tell me your plan and I'll hold it while you get ready to do whatever it is you need to do, which definitely will not end with your death."

"Shikaku. You have children you need to check on. Go, stay safe."

"I won't argue with you on this, Minato. The village needs you. Your son needs you."

"There's no time," Minato apologizes with her tone, leaving him there while she saves what she can of the village by teleporting the biju as far out as she can manage. She'll have a mere minute to gather everything before it can make its way back, but that's fine. 

It's exactly as much time as she needs.

She knows what the real Minato had done to fix everything. A lot of what she does is the same, but some of it helps more. She's not afraid to ask for Uchiha to attempt to use their Sharingan on it, kept safe by other ninja. The rest she has out saving villagers with the Hyuuga.

It doesn't really work, but now she knows that she'd tried to do what she could to help the Uchiha after her death.

Danzo will have to try harder to implicate them. She knows he'll manage, of course, but anything to piss him off.

Kushina interrupts her sealing and Minato has to take a moment to direct away a biju ball, which gives them a minute to breathe when Kurama decides to try a tail instead. It's going to be devastating if she doesn't direct it away and--

Kushina's chains are holding him as well as she can use them, but the tail that had been about to spear them through is held by shadows.

"And you called me an idiot. This is the most self-sacrificial idiocy I've ever witnessed, and I still remember just a few minutes ago," Shikaku drawls out from their right and Minato has never felt more relieved. Kushina will live now, thanks to her best friend. 

"Necessary self-sacrificial idiocy, though, you have to admit it. Now hush while I save your lives," Minato's hands form the seals, but when she looks back, Kushina has already completed them and there is a coldness in the air that is so, so familiar to Minato.

The Shinigami forms above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta admit, the ending was unplanned when I first started, but the idea of it was too tempting to not go for. May do a sequel, haven't decided yet.


End file.
